Back With Me
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: It has been ten years since Brendan Brady and Steven Hay last seen each other, though not everything is everything as it first seems.


Back With Me

It has been a miserable ten years of pure anger, frustration and crime. With Steven Hay now owning the club, because of drug money. He sold drugs to anybody who buy them, he didn't care who you were. Steven was sitting the office, with his legs on the desk. He acted like Brendan Brady and everybody knew it. He sold the deli years ago, Douglass Carter is owning it with some guy called Lawrence Williams. Well Steven is the full owner of the club, his name is the only name on the contract. His door opens, Ashley Kane walks in. She is still here after ten years, she had jobs in between but always came back to this job.

"What?" Steven asked, as she shut the door and brushed her blonde hair back.

"Oh, Holly was wondering if you got any jobs going" Ash replied, Holly was twenty-five now.

Steven licked his lips before checking the staff board.

"No, tell her no" Steven said quickly, turning back towards Ash.

"Sure, Boss" Ash still found Ste being her boss strange. So did the others who works for him, legally that is. Ash nodded before shutting the door to tell Holly the news.

A text message appeared on his mobile phone. It was from his own drug dealer, Mark Thompson his name was.

_**Should I sell some crack tonight?**_

Steven tutted. Steven texted him back.

_**Yes, how many times do I have to tell you Mark; just sell it and give me the money and I pay you back**_

Steven put it back in his pocket. Looking at the laptop of what was going on outside the office door. He seen Ashley Kane talking to this mysterious guy, she looked surprised but happy.

"Who is this then" Steven spoke to himself, pulling it closer to him. He heard the door open, he looked to the person who had his hood down and a black plain bandana covering their mouth.

"Who might you be?" Steven asked, the figure walked closer.

"What you got?" the man replied in a fake cockney accent.

"I seen you talking to my staff; so don't go playing the new guy" Ste put a chewing gum in his mouth and started chewing it.

"Your staff? My God, you own this place?" the man asked, again in his fake cockney accent.

"Let me see your face, I don't trust the faceless; only people who want to hide, hide their faces" Steven looked into his eyes. No it can't be, can it?

"Trust me Steven, I'm past hiding" Brendan than says in his normal Irish accent and takes of his bandanna and put his hood down.

"Brendan" Steven says in shock, putting his legs down and spitting his chewing gum in the bin. He sorts out his hair, unzipping his leather jacket and wrapping it around the chair.

"Hey Steven, I'm sorry" Brendan goes round the opposite side of the desk.

"Brendan, please tell me your really here; don't tell me I'm dreaming" Steven sniffed.

"I'm really here, I promise; besides I can ask you the same thing, are you really here?" Brendan kissed the top of his head.

Steven stood up, wrapping his arms around him. As he let tears fall down, though they were tears of joy.

"Hey it's okay" Brendan held him tighter, Steven may act tough in front of everybody else these past ten years, though Brendan can make him break down in an instance. He couldn't act like the tough guy in front of Brendan.

"I thought you were in prison" Steven says, with a smile. As he puts his hands around his neck.

"I was let out on good behavior" Brendan teases.

Steven crushes his lips against his, with Brendan kissing him passionately back. How long they both waited for this moment. They hear Steven's phone go of, it was Mark again. Though they both ignored it, as Brendan pushed him against the wall.

"Brendan! Brendan!" he could hear ringing in his ear, Brendan opened his eyes to find Cheryl Brady standing in his door way.

"Wow, Chez; I was sleeping" Brendan groans.

"I do know, I gathered when I heard you snoring" Cheryl smiled.

"What do you want?" Brendan asked.

"Not me, come downstairs" Cheryl replied.

"Jesus Christ" Brendan muttered under his breath.

"Cheryl, if this is one of your tricks to get me to help you with the washing up again than I won't be happy" Brendan tells her,getting out of bed and putting on his dressing gown.

"That was one time and I was really busy that day" Cheryl insisted, as he followed her downstairs.

"Bren, hi I thought I come early" Steven says, walking over.

"Oh well in that case" Brendan kisses him on the lips softly.

"Oh yeah Steven, I was kissing you before Cheryl woke me up; though nothing beats the real thing" Brendan added,Steven smirked.

"I always knew I was the man of your dreams" Steven teased.

"Go on Ste, tell him" Cheryl pressured.

"Tell me what?' Brendan asked.

"I was just thinking because we been together for a couple of years now; about two since we last got together, you can say no if you want; what do you think of marrying me?" Steven asked nervously.

"Er" Brendan was already cut of.

"See Cheryl, I told you he say no" Steven was cut of.

"Steven, you didn't let me finish; yes I was going to say yes" Brendan seen a smile appear on his face.

"Oh, you serious?" Steven asked.

"Yes, I'm serious: seriously Cheryl you had to keep this from me" Brendan turned towards her.

"Well I wasn't going to ask you" Cheryl laughed, just an 'innocent' joke about incest

"No, true" Brendan turned towards Steven again. Brendan kissed Steven softly on the lips again before leaving for the kitchen. He heard banging on the door.

"Cheryl, answer it" Brendan spoke, some more banging.

The door opened.

"Right Brady, time to get up" he heard the police officer say. It was all a dream. Everything was, Brendan somehow woke up twice. How he wished the first time was real.

**FIN**


End file.
